


Impossible to Resist

by tklivory



Series: Dragon Age: Inquisition - Cullrian [3]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Advice, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Cullen Rutherford Smut, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Cullen Rutherford, POV Dorian Pavus, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tklivory/pseuds/tklivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen Rutherford has finally asked Dorian Pavus out on their first official, public date after weeks of stolen moments which never quite seemed to satisfy. It promises to be an interesting evening, though neither party quite knows what to expect of the other... but they both hope to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's All in the Preparation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLadyMagician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMagician/gifts).



> Idea inspired by The Lady Magician from a prompt on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story, Inquisitor Arkaan Adaar makes his debut in fanfic form. The visual image of a Qunari helping Dorian get ready for a first date was too irresistible to ignore. He's [this guy](http://tklivory.tumblr.com/post/105936982729/my-first-m-adaar-im-rather-pleased-with-how-he) for those who want to see him.
> 
> There are several POV changes in the first chapter, very much in keeping with the trope of 'going back and forth between the two members of a First Date before the Date actually starts', but hopefully it’s not too hard to follow along.

“Are you _sure_  this is a good idea?” Dorian asked nervously. He wasn't often nervous, and letting such nervousness show was an even rarer event, but this was the _Inquisitor._ They'd had their differences, naturally, but the man was a rock and Dorian knew it.

“Relax, will you?” Arkaan Adaar said as he adjusted a few of the odds and ends of Dorian’s outfit. “It’s not like you two haven’t been sneaking around for a while, anyway.”

 _A rock with an attitude,_ Dorian reminded himself silently. “That is an  _entirely_  different affair and you know it. Don’t snicker like that!” Dorian added, glaring up at the man in front of him.

Arkaan grinned. “Hey, _you_  were the one who said the word affair. I didn’t. Just saying.”

Dorian groaned. “You are being of absolutely _no_  help here, Inquisitor.”

“True,” Arkaan admitted as he moved around to stand behind Dorian to continue adjusting the outfit. “I just came here to taunt you and make sure you look absolutely perfect for your man. Because even if it’s not a first impression, it’s still a pretty important one, and I know you well enough to know that you want to make it a special one.”

Dorian’s mouth worked silently for a few moments, knowing just how well the man had nailed him, then tried to turn and glare at Arkaan anyway. “Fine. Just… don’t tell anyone.”

“Of course not,” the Tal-Vashoth murmured.

“I _do_  have a reputation to maintain, after all,” Dorian insisted.

“Mhmm.”

“As the best-dressed member of the Inquisition, naturally.”

“I know of at least one person who might object to that statement, but tell you what - I’ll reserve judgment on that until tomorrow,” Arkaan replied blandly.

Suddenly suspicious, Dorian said, “What do you mean?" His eyes widened as a truly dreadful notion occurred to him. "Wait a minute… If you’re in here with me… Who’s helping Cullen?”

* * *

“This is the most ridiculous frippery I have ever worn,” Cullen muttered as he looked down at himself.

“Trust me, Commander, there are _far_ more ridiculous outfits in Orlais than could ever fill the ocean,” Vivienne said in an amused tone. “You, however, are not wearing one of those outfits. You approached me because you wished to make a strong impression on the man, did you not?”

“Well, _yes,_  but–”

“And I think we can agree that between the two of us, it is rather obvious who, in fact, understands how to make an impression through the adornment upon one’s body, can we not?” she continued relentlessly.

Cullen sighed and nodded, though his fingers still itched with the urge to _tug_ at a few dangling bits on the outfit. “I concede the point, my Lady,” he said ruefully. “And I _did_  come to you for a reason.”

“Very good, my dear.” Vivienne stepped forward and made a few adjustments to his outfit, then leaned back and looked up at his hair. “Normally I might suggest a slight alteration in your hair’s styling,” she smiled when Cullen looked a bit panicked, “but in this case, I think it lends a certain air of continuity from your standard manner of dress.” She reached up and patted his cheek. “Now sit down, my dear. It’s time for the makeup.”

“The _WHAT?”_ Cullen spluttered.

* * *

“Come on, Dorian, it’s not _that_  bad,” Arkaan pointed out as the mage groaned.

“I thought I could rely on you, Inquisitor,” Dorian scolded the man. “And yet you trusted Vivienne with _this?”_

“No, _Cullen_  did. And I told her very firmly this was not the time to let Sera, Varric, or Iron Bull make any suggestions or get anywhere near the two of you.”

“Thank the Maker for small blessings,” Dorian muttered, then leaned closer to the mirror so he could carefully scrutinize his mustache - again. “And I request that you never tell her I said that.”

“Naturally,” Arkaan said with a grin. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Straightening, Dorian twisted and turned in front of the mirror. “This is ridiculous,” he muttered. “I’m behaving as if I’ve never been out on a date before.”

Arkaan’s eyebrows rose. Given what he knew of the mage’s history… “You mean you have?”

That gave Dorian pause. _Had_  he? Certainly having a bit of fun in bed could hardly be considered a proper date, if Arkaan’s courting of Cassandra were any indication to go by. Of course, Rielinus… He quashed that thought and looked at Arkaan. “No, you’re right. I haven’t. I’ve had a lot of sex, but half the time I never even knew their names.”

A large hand landed on his shoulder, and he looked up into Arkaan’s eyes. “Just like it was for me,” Arkaan reminded him. “You’ll do fine. Just remember the compliment him and treat him well. Oh, and don’t forget the gift.”

Dorian suddenly felt even more nervous, turning to look at himself in the mirror again to make sure none of it showed. “I hope he likes it.”

* * *

"I am sure he will appreciate anything that you give him," Cassandra assured Cullen. "If for no other reason than it is from you." She had arrived only a minute ago to see how the preparations were proceeding, and now stood watching Vivienne perform the last of her ministrations on Cullen.

Cullen smiled, though he dared not look at Cassandra and risk Vivienne's rebuke for moving his head. _Not after the last one_. His hand roamed up to touch the little bulge of Dorian's present beneath his rather elaborate jacket. "Is that how it is with you and Adaar?"

There was a moment before Cassandra responded, but when she did, Cullen could hear the smile in her voice. "Yes and no. Yes, I adore what he gives me, but no, he is adept enough at selecting suitable tokens that it has never been a matter of appreciation only."

"He is a man of unexpected depth," Vivienne noted as she lightly brushed  _something_ along the length of Cullen's eyelid in small strokes. She'd been doing innumerable little strokes around his eyes and nose and forehead with any number of small brushes and powders for a while now, and Cullen was starting to get nervous. "For your sake, Cassandra dear, I am glad he understands the importance of keeping his job separate from his self." Before Cassandra could respond, Vivienne straightened and took Cullen's chin in her hand, tilting his head this way and that as she admired her handiwork. "There we are, my dear." She reached out and patted his cheek lightly. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Cullen replied. He itched to reach up and touch his face, but restrained himself as Vivienne smiled at him and walked out of Cullen's office.

Once they were alone, he stood and went to Cassandra. "I don't look bad, do I?"

Cassandra smiled widely. "You look perfectly handsome, Commander. I think it enough of a change that Dorian will find it particularly intriguing."

"Of all the times not to have a mirror..." Cullen muttered, then cast a speculative look at his breastplate, shining prettily on his armor stand, and wondered if it would be able to serve as a mirror. After a moment's further consideration, he dismissed the thought and turned back to Cassandra. "Is everything ready?"

Cassandra nodded. "On the northern ramparts, just as I told you. You asked me to help, and I have." Putting her hand on his arm, she turned him and began to propel him towards the door. "Have I ever given you any reason to doubt me?"

* * *

"Plenty of times," Dorian pointed out sternly. "You left me hanging in Redcliffe, went gallivanting into the Fade, and that doesn't even  _begin_ to touch what happened at the Ball. You  _really_ disappointed me there."

"Sorry," Arkaan said, sounding completely unapologetic.

"I mean,  _honestly_ , would it have been that difficult to find me some silk scarves? I was most stridently put out with you," Dorian added with a sniff.

"You going to stand there complaining, or finish getting ready?" the Inquisitor asked in a mild tone. “After all, he should be here any minute.”

“I don’t see why he has to come get me,” Dorian complained with just a slight hint of peevishness.

 _“He_ asked _you_  out. It’s tradition. Now shut up and go get the present.”

Clamping his mouth shut, he gave Arkaan a dark glare and went to fetch the present from where he'd laid it on the Inquisitor's desk. As his hand closed around the small bundle, a knock came at the door. Dorian spun around, trying to convince himself that his heart had  _not_ just sped up at the sound. _  
_

“Time for me to leave,” Arkaan grinned, ignoring the fact that it was, in fact, his own suite that they were using. “Have fun, and I’d better not see either of you before dawn.” With that, he marched down the steps and out of sight. 

Dorian quickly slipped the gift into one of the many pockets which were a trademark of his sense of fashion no matter the occasion, and took a deep breath. He heard voices, Arkaan's deep bass and Cullen's smooth baritone, and licked his lips. Yes, he would know that voice anywhere, even across the main hall of Skyhold or the entire courtyard. Now if only he could...

He frowned slightly, brows drawing together. Could what? He wanted the evening to be perfect, wanted to  _be_  perfect for the man who he'd ever so slowly come to admit he perhaps liked quite a bit. Despite Arkaan's teasing, the  _affair_  really had been a long, gradual process of chess games, friendly philosophical debates, and a flirting that had never been rejected, even if it hadn't been returned until that first, utterly charming and completely unexpected kiss. 

Raising his fingers to flutter along his lips at the memory, Dorian smiled. Their first kiss had been so spontaneously delightful that he could still feel the flutter in his heart, an indication of the quiet joy he'd felt. Surely a man like Cullen hadn't actually  _meant_  to kiss someone like _him_. 

And then the kiss had happened again, and then again. Hidden in tucked away corners, or in moments during their chess matches when he could catch Dorian off-guard, the kisses grew bolder, and Cullen's smile grew less shy as his manner became more certain. It was a courtship unlike anything Dorian had ever experienced, and tonight... well... He took a breath as he heard footsteps climb the stairs.

Tonight he wanted to show Cullen what  _he_  had never experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Yes, I’m quite aware the silk scarves aren’t mentioned except to a romanced Inquisitor in the game. I just couldn’t resist.
> 
> I would like to thank [TheLadyMagician](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMagician/) for being such a wonderful dear and gently introducing me to the Cullrian niche of the fandom. She's a true delight!
> 
> I can also be found on [Tumblr](http://tklivory.tumblr.com/), if you wish to see my extensive collection of reblogged cat and Dorian pictures.


	2. Turning Up the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian is impressed by Cullen's appearance.

Acutely aware of the fact that the main hall was suspiciously  _well populated,_  Cullen waited nervously at the door to the Inquisitor's suite. When it popped open, he jumped, then tried to salute before Arkaan reached out and stopped his hand from rising. “At ease. Date night, remember?” the horned man reminded him with a grin.

“Y-yes, Inquisitor. Sorry.” Cullen cleared his throat. “Is he–”

“Ready? Yeah. Go easy on him, though. He won’t let it show, but he’s nervous.” With a final nod and a  _far too suggestive_  wink, Arkaan headed past Cullen, leaving the door open behind him in invitation.

Leaping at the chance to keep at least  _part_ of their date out of the public eye, Cullen hurriedly entered and closed the door behind him. For a moment, he just pressed his back against the door and took a deep breath, reminding himself that tonight didn't have to be _perfect,_ just  _enjoyable._  Finally he nodded and pushed himself forward, using the momentum to carry him to and up the stairs. It took him a few steps to remember Vivenne’s stern advice to walk slowly and to remember this wasn’t a military engagement. 

 _Easy for her to say,_  he thought as he emerged from the stairwell. Turning, he saw Dorian and… and suddenly all the nerves and knowing that people were waiting in the hall to see them emerge really didn’t matter any more. A smile came to his face, and he moved towards the mage, walking slowly simply so he could admire the man’s appearance. Cullen wasn't a man who noticed fashion, typically, though he could recognize that Dorian had taken more care with his appearance - a fact that made him feel warm. Something about the way Dorian's outfit draped over his body yet still proudly displayed that arm and shoulder he insisted on leaving free brought a smile to his lips. Feeling suddenly almost shy - an almost unfamiliar feeling by this point, considering how much comfort he had learned to derive from Dorian's presence - he held out his hand to the mage. “You look exceedingly handsome. Of course, you always do.” He stopped just out of reach, expecting Dorian to reach out to him, and became concerned when the mage simply stood there. Cullen turned to look behind him, then faced Dorian once more. “Are you… all right?”

The question seemed to rouse Dorian from his stupor, and he blinked rapidly for a couple of seconds. “I’m… I’m fine.” Taking Cullen’s hand, Dorian held their joined hands to the side, tilting his head slightly as his eyes slowly moved along Cullen’s body.

The scrutiny unsettled something, but Cullen could not claim it was an unpleasant sensation. It was just that the man was suddenly so... _intense._ Cullen swallowed, mouth going dry when he saw the tip of Dorian’s tongue appear and slowly moisten his lips. “Is something wrong?”

Dorian smiled as his gaze flicked up to meet Cullen’s own, his hand tightening around Cullen’s fingers to pull them together. Unable to help the way his lips parted at the surge that went through him when grey eyes met amber, Cullen realized that his heart was pounding even before Dorian said, with that slow, lazy smile which indicated an inevitable kiss, “There is absolutely nothing wrong. Not here, not now, not with you.”

“Oh.” Cullen cleared his throat. “Good.”

“I’m going to kiss you now, you gloriously handsome man,” Dorian murmured, leaning in so that the breath from his words fell on Cullen’s lips. “And I am not going to end it until you make that…  _sound_  of yours.” His hand settled around Cullen’s waist and pulled him closer. “The one you make when I nuzzle under your ear.”

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen managed, but it seemed Dorian wasn’t done.

“And after you make that sound,” Dorian continued, his lips brushing over Cullen’s chin, “we are going to go on our date, and I am going to be the very model of a proper Andrastian gentleman whose behavior is above reproach.” 

Cullen felt almost… disappointed, until he felt Dorian’s fingers slip through a hidden slit in the cloth of his outfit that Cullen hadn’t even known was there and begin to stroke along his spine. His breath caught in his throat as Dorian’s lips traced a path up towards Cullen’s ear.

“And then,” the mage said softly, “we are going to go back to your office, and I am going to remove each piece of your clothing one by one with my teeth so that I can savor each and every inch of skin underneath. And then,” Dorian’s lips paused right next to Cullen’s ear, his mustache tickling Cullen’s skin as the mage’s hand suddenly moved to Cullen’s taut backside, gripping it firmly. “Then, my dear Amatus, I am going to show you why so very many poets speak of the cries of love _.”_

Cullen, whose eyes had fluttered closed somewhere in the middle of all that, bit his lower lip and moaned softly.  _“Maker,”_  he breathed.

He felt Dorian smile by the way that damned mustache danced over the sensitive skin near his ear, then saw it, gentle and adoring, as Dorian pulled back to look at Cullen. “Practice saying that now. I assure you it will not be the last time you say it tonight,” Dorian promised him, then claimed Cullen’s lips in a kiss that, though soft and tender, felt more intimate than any other moment he’d shared with the mage. 

It was sufficient to make Cullen’s eyelids flutter, and the caress of lips on lips by this point more than enough to make Cullen produce  _that sound,_ as Dorian had requested.  _“Maker!”_

Dorian pulled back, a dark chuckle escaping him as he stroked his fingers along Cullen’s face. “I think we should go to dinner now, before we don’t go at all.”

“Agreed,” Cullen said, taking a shaky breath.

With a smile, Dorian took his hand and led them to the stairs. “Remind me to thank Vivienne later,” he said with that same, gentle smile. “Tevinter trysting clothes, they have… secrets. And you are going to learn them all.” He brought up Cullen’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Later.”

And again, Cullen’s lips went dry. “I'm looking forward to it,” he said, just as they reached the door.

Dorian smiled, then brushed his lips against Cullen’s as that feeling of delicious intimacy returned. “As am I, Amatus.”

“You said that before,” Cullen noted. “What does it mean?”

A finger came up to press against Cullen’s lips, and Dorian kissed it and the other man at the same time. “Later,” he promised. “And it will be  _glorious.”_

Cullen shivered but nodded. "Yes. Right. Ah, to the battlements, then."

Dorian gave him an incredulous look. "The battlements?"

Suddenly nervous, Cullen nodded. "Yes. It's a good view," he added slightly defensively, because honestly that was all he knew for certain about whatever it was Cassandra had planned.   _Please, have it be something good._  Trying to keep his face calm, he offered his elbow. "Shall we then?" _  
_

"As long as I am with you," Dorian said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Cullen's offered one.

Cullen smiled, then leaned in for a kiss. "That I  _can_ promise," he said softly.

"Good." Pulling Cullen along, he said, "Off we go, then. To the battlements! Hopefully we'll find more than rubble and ruin."

 _Please, Cassandra,_ Cullen prayed again. _Please._


	3. Set to Simmer

Dorian held himself to his promised standard of a perfect Andrastian gentleman as they walked out into the main hall and to the battlements. He didn't particularly know what Cullen had arranged, but he was quite looking forward to finding out. As they strolled out of the hall and made a left, he ran a finger lightly up Cullen's forearm. "To your office already?" he murmured in a teasing fashion, though he knew as well as Cullen that it was the quickest way to reach the battlements. "I must be a better kisser than I thought. And that's saying something."

With a chuckle and darkening cheeks, Cullen shook his head. "No, we're just, um, passing through on our way somewhere else. There are only so many ways to get around in Skyhold, particularly if you want to avoid--" He glanced back at the door behind them, noticing at least two silhouettes who disappeared as soon as he looked, and sighed. "--scrutiny."

"Oh, this isn't when you should worry about onlookers, my dear Commander." Dorian's lips twitched. "No, that would come _later._ When you do."

 _"Dorian,"_ Cullen protested, caught by surprise by the man's boldness. "Dinner. A _chaste_ dinner," he qualified. "You _promised."_

"Yes, yes, I did, didn't I? Whatever was I thinking? Committing myself to a perfectly romantic dinner sitting next to you while you're wearing... _that."_ His hand let go of Cullen's long enough to again find that odd hole in the back his shirt and stroke Cullen's spine for a few inches before retreating once more. "Not even a little fondling?"

 _"No."_ Cullen cleared his throat as he opened the door to his office and hurriedly pulled Dorian past that tempting ladder to the door beyond. Before he opened it, though, he paused and looked at Dorian. The man had an egregious smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes, enough that Cullen couldn't resist leaning in and stealing a kiss from those bowed lips. "Not during dinner."

The smirk widened into a grin. "So after dinner, that luscious ass of yours is fair game, then? And all the other parts, of course."

Cullen's gaze fell for a moment to rest on Dorian's lips, then darted up once more. "As long as I can return the favor."

"That is my fervent hope, yes," Dorian murmured. Suddenly he pressed forward, flattening Cullen against the door as he sought the warrior's lips for a deeper kiss than the one they had just shared.

Cullen succumbed willingly to the mage's desire for closeness, linking his hands around Dorian's waist so he could pull them closer together. When the man's hand settled on Cullen's hip in return, Cullen didn't give it much thought. Only when he suddenly felt that hand shift down and end up _beneath_ his clothes as fingers stroked him _very_ intimately did he yelp against Dorian's lips, breaking the kiss. "Dorian!"

 _"Not during dinner,_ you said," Dorian reminded him with a wink. "We're not at dinner, are we?"

With a chuckle, Cullen reached down and pulled Dorian's hand away. "No, we aren't, but we have to go there, and you're not making it any easier to do so." Letting go of Dorian's hand, he patted his clothes, unable to find any sort of hole for Dorian to have slipped his hand through. "How did you--" He stopped when he realized that Dorian would inevitably offer to give a demonstration, snapping his mouth shut before the mage could get ideas. "Never mind. It's time for dinner. I'm sure Cassandra wouldn't like it if the food got cold." Pushing Dorian back far enough so he could open the door, he added, _"Chaste_ dinner."

"Naturally," Dorian replied with an innocent flutter of his eyelashes. "I wouldn't _dream_ of anything else."

With a slight shake of his head, Cullen led the way onto the battlements as he reclaimed Dorian's hand and settled it on his arm. "I wouldn't mind if you _dreamed_ of a bit of romance," he noted.

"Oh?" Dorian leaned in slightly, his voice lowering for his next words. "Gazing at you in the candlelight? Feeding you little bits of food so you can nibble my fingertips with those luscious lips of yours?" Kissing Cullen's ear softly, Dorian hummed, "Or perhaps having you for dessert?"

Cullen took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. "Not. Helping."

The wicked little chuckle he heard so intimately in his ear _definitely_ didn't help settle things down, though at least Cullen managed to keep his reaction down to a clearing of his throat and a raised eyebrow. "Very well, Commander, I'll behave. But I do believe I have told you several times that I am--"

"-- _not a nice man,"_ Cullen joined in with a grin, smiling as Dorian laughed. "Oddly, that is one of the more endearing things about you."

"Truly?" It was subtle, but Cullen knew the mage well enough by know to hear the little catch in his voice when he said that before falling silent.

"Truly." Cullen turned his hand so that he could twine his fingers with the mage's. "And I think that is our destination."

 _'That'_ was a pavilion which had been repurposed from the field, with tarps draped on the sides and back to give it a sense of privacy. "Oh, good, we won't be on display for all of Skyhold to spy on," Dorian said, the light tone covering his genuine relief almost completely. "While that is a blow to those who might wish to see more of my perfection, it does make it seem a bit more intimate, hmm?"

Before Cullen could reply with more than a snort and a grin, the tarp was pushed aside and a man bowed to them. "Your dinner awaits!"

Cullen blinked. _"Jim?"_ The man was dressed in a suit that _had_ to have come from some merchant's trunk somewhere: a doublet and hose, a bit creased but still stylish, and a foppish little hat settled askew on his head. _I never knew Jim was blond._ "How did you--"

"Please, Commander," Jim said in a whisper. "Just... don't ask."

Taking pity on the man, Cullen nodded. "Thank you, Jim." Leading Dorian inside, he paused and smiled. Apparently, he'd been right about Cassandra and the little romantic hidden beneath her outward layers.

"Oh, this is lovely," Dorian breathed, taking in the table with a cushioned, wide chair which looked out over the countryside, the flowers scattered on the tabletop, and the candles carefully placed to give the pavilion a dusky glow. When Cullen didn't immediately move forward, Dorian settled into the chair. "Perfect. There's just enough space for the both of us." He patted the seat next to him. "Especially if we cuddle."

Trying to ignore Jim's grin, Cullen moved to sit next to Dorian, jumping only slightly when the man's arm slipped around his waist and squeezed him closer. He had to admit, it was _different_ being with the mage without his armor. He hadn't realized how accustomed he'd been to having it there, a silent, solid barrier between the two of them. He usually only removed it at night, and... well, they hadn't explored that aspect of their relationship yet. There had been that time when he'd ended up with Dorian in the corner of his office, of course, but it hadn't been Dorian who had ended up on his knees...

"Amatus? Are you quite all right?" Dorian inquired in a low voice. "Your cheeks have suddenly acquired adorable little cherries."

Cullen hastily cleared his throat. "Just, ah, thinking. That's all."

Dorian's eyebrow arched, and one side of his mustache lifted in a smirk. "Oh? Of your office, perhaps?"

 _Damn the man!_ "Where's Jim?"

"Bringing our food. Apparently it was being kept warm." Dorian leaned in until his breath was hot on Cullen's cheek. "Now, about the _desk..."_

Cullen was saved from responding by Jim, who arrived with a tray laden with covered dishes. Setting it on the table with care, he began to take off the covers. "I don't know what half of these are," he apologized, "but the special chef Lady Vivienne brought in from Orlais seemed quite proud of them."

"Special chef?" Cullen asked.

"My _word,_ are those truffles?" Dorian exclaimed. "At last some civilized food in Skyhold! Remind me to thank my dear fellow mage later, hmm?"

Jim stepped back and gave a sketchy, awkward bow. "So I was told to seat you and feed you, and then leave you. Oh! The wine!" Turning, he dashed out of the pavilion again.

Dorian chuckled and reached out to pluck something from one of the plates. Holding it to Cullen's mouth, he said, "Here. Try this and agree with me about how wonderful it is, hmm?"

Cullen smiled and took a bite, deliberately _not_ nibbling on Dorian's fingers just yet. His eyebrows raised as he chewed and swallowed. "That's a truffle?"

"Mhmm." Dorian popped the remainder of the morsel in his mouth and sighed contentedly. "Oh, how I have missed dishes like this. Adaar has many interests, but _fine cuisine_ is, sadly, not among them. Perhaps Vivienne could convince Josephine to keep this chef in the kitchens."

"You'd like that, would you?" Cullen asked with a fond smile on his face.

"Well, then I would actually have something to work off when the Inquisitor takes me gallivanting through the countryside," Dorian argued. "I'm in peril of becoming nothing more than whipcord and bone!"

Cullen leaned in to put his mouth next to Dorian's ear. "I rather like how you are," he murmured.

Dorian smiled, turning his head to face Cullen a bit better. Of course, that brought his lips tantalizingly close to Cullen's mouth. "The things you say," the mage said softly.

They both started a little and drew apart when the flap to the pavilion was swept aside and Jim came back, pushing a cart with some wine bottles in a large ice bucket with glasses. "Sorry about that, Commander and Ser," he said as he put the tray next to the table. "Had to get help to open some of the bottles. You should be good now." He started to salute, then flushed and gave them an awkward bow instead. "Enjoy your dinner!"

Dorian chuckled as Jim beat a hasty retreat, then snuggled in closer to Cullen. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes, you were about to kiss me."

Raising an eyebrow, Cullen asked in an amused tone, "Oh, I was, was I?"

"Indeed you were," Dorian declared. "And I can't blame you, I am _obviously_ the best kisser in--"

Cullen shut him up by claiming his lips in a slow, lingering kiss. He teased with his tongue, nibbled the other man's lower lip, and reached up to sink his fingers into the dark, lustrous hair which just begged to be squeezed and tugged. When he was done, he pulled back just enough to see that he had managed to darken Dorian's lips with the kiss. Stroking Dorian's cheek with his thumb, Cullen smiled. "You were saying?"

Dorian's tongue emerged to lick his lips as his eyes fluttered open. "Hmm. I may have to revisit that statement after tonight is through."

"Yes. But first," he patted the mage on the cheek and then withdrew his hand, "dinner. Because I'm hungry, and you have given me the impression that I need to build up my strength for later." He reached for the wine as Dorian effected a devastating pout, pouring them both a glass. "Shall we?"

"You are a cruel and unfair man," Dorian accused Cullen, then sighed. "But you're right. You _will_ need your strength, I promise you." With a final wink, Dorian finally turned his attention to dinner.

Once they started eating, things settled into a more sedate pace. Oh, there was flirting, and finger nibbling, and pecks on the cheek and lips, but for the moment, it was just two men enjoying each other's company immensely away from prying eyes but with the knowledge they hadn't had to _sneak around_ to get there. It added something special to the evening, Cullen felt, and it showed in the warm glances and the darting touches. They wanted each other, _needed_ each other, but it wasn't a shame, or something to be hurried. It was to be savored, and shared, and approved.

"Do you realize," Dorian asked idly, when one bottle of wine had turned into two, "that this would be impossible at home?"

"What would be?" Cullen asked as he settled back into the shared chair and wrapped his arm around Dorian, pulling him close.

"Being with you," Dorian murmured as he settled his head on Cullen's shoulder. "My supposed betrothed was chosen for me before my voice dropped, selected because she and I would produce perfect little Magister babies. My opinion was never sought or evaluated. The concept that I might prefer the company of men was dismissed. I was born into House Pavus, and therefore all my efforts would be completely devoted to House Pavus. Including my sexual ones."

Cullen frowned, turning his head so he could see Dorian a bit more clearly. "What about love?"

"For an heir to House Pavus?" Dorian snorted. "Not allowed, I'm afraid. I had to be the perfect man and marry the perfect woman so we could produce the perfect child, just as my parents had." For once, the words weren't spoken with the vain self-twitting with which Dorian liked to mock himself. Rather, they were bitter, and the line which marred his forehead emphasized the fact that this was a painful subject for Dorian. "Anything else had to be hidden as the shame it was."

Turning in the seat slightly, Cullen set his glass down and gently tilted Dorian's face upwards until their eyes met. "Is that why you were so surprised when I asked for this dinner?"

Dorian nodded, eyes gleaming suspiciously. "I had acclimated myself to being your--" He pressed his lips together and inhaled slowly through his nose.

"My guilty little secret?" Cullen guessed. When Dorian just nodded mutely, Cullen leaned in and kissed him gently. "Then that means I waited too long to ask."

His words brought a tender smile to Dorian's face. "The things you say," he whispered, repeating his earlier sentiment. "And here I thought _I_ was the impossibly perfect one."

Cullen chuckled and kissed him again, a bit more deeply this time. When he pulled back, there was a twinkle of humor in his eyes. "That's the wine talking. We both know who the perfect one is here, because he told me _Yes."_

"Mmm, I do like that word in the proper context." Setting his own glass down on the table, he turned his body to face Cullen. As he slipped his arm around Cullen's waist, he added, "Perhaps you could help me appreciate it some more, hmm?"

"How could I-- Oh, I _see."_ Cullen grinned. "Would you like me to kiss you?"

"Oh, most _definitely_ yes." Both men were smiling when their lips met, and for several long moments, Cullen let himself be lost in the intimacy. Dorian - despite the fact they'd been outside for so long - was a marvelous warm armful, and the sheer pleasure in taking his time to explore the man was something he simply could not resist. Slowly his lips moved from Dorian's lips to his chin, then along the jawline until he was able to pull his earlobe into his mouth and suckle on it. Dorian shivered in his arms, and Cullen smiled. His lips abandoned the ear to move to the man's neck, sucking at the skin as his hand fisted in Dorian's hair and tugged his head back to give him full access. He followed the faint scent of almond oil as he worked his way down to where cloth began, and only then paused to catch his breath.

Both men were panting a bit by this point, and when Dorian shifted his hips, Cullen felt that Dorian had reacted in the same way Cullen had. "Amatus," Dorian whispered, eyebrows drawing together over his closed eyes. "Maker, _please_ don't stop."

Cullen smirked, then murmured, "Technically it's still dinner."

 _"Festis bei umo canavarum,"_ Dorian muttered, then grabbed the front of Cullen's shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Cullen didn't object, not when Dorian's fingers threaded through his hair, nor when the mage arranged them so that he was straddling the warrior. He was only too happy to settle his hands on Dorian's hips, pulling him closer and grinding his hips upwards just enough to rub their hard lengths into each other. Dorian groaned into the kiss and released Cullen, his breath coming in short pants. "No... _fondling,_ I believe was the rule," he protested.

"No fondling," Cullen agreed. "Of course, I'm not really feeling hungry anymore. At least, not for food." His hand traced the line of where cloth met skin on Dorian's outfit, and he tugged lightly at a buckle without undoing it. When he heard something unexpected rustle beneath the tunic, he frowned slightly. "What's that?"

"Hmm?" Abruptly Dorian straightened. "Oh, ah, it's a... well, I got you a gift, you see. Adaar seemed to think--" He stopped, then sighed and reached into his tunic. "Or rather, I wanted to get you something. I... I hope you like it."

Cullen's expression eased into another of those fond smiles that he'd never thought to make before spending so much time with Dorian. "I have a gift for you, too. I admit, I forgot about it when you started kissing me--"

"Excuse me, my good man, but _you_ were the one who kissed _me,"_ Dorian pointed out quickly.

"Not in Adaar's room, I didn't."

"Ah, yes, well..." Dorian's hand slipped down the front of Cullen's torso. "How could I resist someone who looked so delectable, hmm?"

Cullen gasped as again he felt Dorian's fingers touch bare flesh, then add a bit of spice to the gesture by rolling his hips. _"Dorian!"_

"Hmm? Oh, am I not being nice?" Dorian murmured.

"That's _not_ where the gift is!" Cullen gasped in an attempt to distract him.

"Oh, but I fully intend to unwrap it later." Dorian leaned in. "Slowly. With my tongue."

"It's in my breast pocket." Reaching up quickly to extract the item, he grabbed Dorian's hand and pulled it away, pushing the small velvet bag into it. "There!"

Dorian's chuckle sounded positively wicked, but he did set the first small package he held into Cullen's hand. "Very well, Amatus. We'll open them together." He didn't move from his perch astride Cullen, though he did lean back a bit to work at the package Cullen had given him.

Cullen felt Dorian's laugh just as the onyx chess piece nestled in a tiny mantle of fur dropped into his hand. "Dagna?" he asked.

Holding up the bone chess piece with a tiny stylistic mustache carved onto it, Dorian nodded. "Dagna. She must have been quite amused."

"I can imagine," Cullen said with a smirk. Putting it back in its velvet bag, he tied the drawstring with a flourish and tucked it into his pocket. Tugging Dorian closer, he brought their lips together for a warm kiss. "Thank you. It's perfect."

"Mmm, I am. Oh, the gift? Yes, that, too." Dorian smiled at Cullen and stroked his cheek. "And if I don't move, I'm afraid I won't have any choice but to ravish you. I don't think the pavilion could muffle _that_ sound sufficiently."

"Then perhaps we'd better get on to the next part of the date?" Cullen suggested as he carefully pushed the table back.

Dorian tilted his head. _"Next_ part? You mean we're not...?" He glanced towards Cullen's office.

"No," Cullen told him firmly as he lifted Dorian from his lap and set him on his feet. "This is a proper date, and proper dates, or so I have been told by Cassandra, mean something _romantic_ above and beyond dinner. So that's where we're going next."

"And _what_ is this _romantic_ event that keeps us from your bed?" Dorian asked. "I have quite a few plans, you know. I'd hate to run out of time before the sun came up."

Cullen blushed as he stood, even despite having heard Dorian tell him exactly that before. "Ah... I don't know."

"I'm sorry, I could have sworn you just told me you don't know what we're doing next." Dorian stared at Cullen as Cullen cleared his throat and rubbed his neck sheepishly in response. _"Kaffas,_ are we at Cassandra's mercy in the matter?"

"And Josephine’s, I think. She's been giggling enough every time I've seen her in the past week." He sighed. "We're supposed to meet her on the bridge."

"Oh, dear." Dorian picked up his wine and emptied the glass in one fell swoop, then grabbed the third as yet untouched bottle of wine from its holder. "Just in case we need it," he told Cullen. "Oh, and if this turns out to be some sort of elaborate tea party or something, you will let me have my way with you for _two_ nights, not just tonight. Deal?"

Cullen canted his head to one side, considering the matter, and ultimately concluded that there was no possible way it would work out badly for him. "Deal."

Dorian seemed far more cheerful as he grinned and hooked his arm around Cullen's elbow. "Then, Amatus, I believe that we are expected elsewhere. Shall we?"


	4. Bring To A Boil

The walk down to the bridge was quite pleasant, owed largely to the fact that Cullen settled his arm around Dorian's waist as they went. The open show of affection earned him a startled glance from the mage, but when Cullen didn’t relinquish his hold, the surprise turned into an almost shy smile. While they made their way through the courtyard to the gate, Cullen saw a few of his own troops grin or wave at them, which he acknowledged with a wave and smile of his own.

Those waves and smiles, combined with the arm around Dorian, were deliberate. Cullen wanted to continue the theme of _normal:_ being with Dorian was _normal,_ just as exhibiting fondness for the man in public was _normal._ Though not generally given to overt display himself, Cullen couldn't get Dorian's earlier confession out of his mind, of his expectation that Cullen would want the mage to be his _guilty little secret._

And that, Cullen would not allow - not if he had any say in the matter, anyway.

As they moved through the gate and emerged onto the bridge, a familiar figure in a gleaming gold shirt waved at Dorian and Cullen. Dorian's eyebrow raised for another reason than the sight of the Inquisition's Ambassador, however, and amusement tinged his tone as he asked, "Is that a _carriage?"_

Cullen groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes. A cabriolet, I believe." At least, it was small enough for two, had a little peaked roof which could be pulled up or pushed back, and was drawn by only one horse. _Cabriolet_ seemed to fit, though it was not a _romantic_ idea which would have occurred to Cullen in a hundred years. To tell the truth, he was still a bit dubious about the entire notion when it was front and center in front of him, even though summer was far enough along that most of the snow had melted save for the permanent cold layer on the peaks of the surrounding mountains.

Not wanting to be impolite, he waved back to Josephine and smiled as they drew closer. She bounced on her heels and clapped her hands, gesturing them towards the carriage. "Isn't it marvelous?" she asked, smoothing a hand down one of the doors of the cabriolet as the horse stamped its feet. "Horsemaster Dennet had it brought up from Orlais a month ago for me, but when Cassandra mentioned you were going on a date, well..." She beamed at them. "Now, I've put several blankets on the seat, as well as a special footwarmer Vivienne made for me, in case you need it. And there are little lanterns for you to light, and... well." She clapped her hands together. "I will leave you to it. Enjoy yourselves, gentlemen."

She started to walk past them, then paused and turned back, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Oh, and the Inquisitor told me to remind you that he doesn't want to see you two again until you've 'gotten it out of your system', though I am quite sure I don't know to what, exactly, he is referring. Good night!"

And with that, she left, humming softly to herself as she strolled back into the stronghold.

Cullen rubbed his forehead, very aware that his cheeks and ears were hot, while Dorian laughed merrily and tugged the low cabriolet door open to glance inside. "Quite a few blankets, indeed, Amatus. We shan't want for warmth." Glancing at Cullen, he reached out to hook his fingers in the top of the other man's pants and pull him closer. “And that is quite the fetching pair of cherries on your cheeks,” he murmured. “Shall I kiss you now, or in the carriage? Ah, I know.” He leaned in and caressed Cullen’s lips with his own, then rubbed their noses together. “Both sounds ideal, hmm?”

An admittedly silly grin came to Cullen’s face as he popped Dorian on his backside. “Get in the carriage, you,” he ordered with mock sternness.

Dorian laughed again as he hopped up into the carriage. The two lanterns lit into life with a flick of his hand before he started wrestling with the blankets. Once they were arranged so they could sit on one and use the others to cover up, he settled in and patted the seat next to him. “Your turn, Amatus. I promise I won’t bite you anywhere visible.”

“See that you don’t,” Cullen told him as he took his seat. After draping the blankets over their legs, Cullen took the reins and started the horse into motion. “I will say that I am glad we aren’t forced to have a separate driver.” The thought of someone being with them right now, especially someone like, say, Jim… _No. No, definitely not._

“I very much agree,” Dorian declared as he rolled up the wine bottle in a smaller blanket and tucked it away for later. Once that was done, he scooted closer to Cullen and wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing him gently on the cheek. “Do make sure you take us far enough away that we won’t have to worry about anyone hearing you, hmm?”

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen muttered under his own, then glanced at Dorian. “I take it there will be fondling?”

Dorian patted Cullen’s knee through the blankets and smiled. “Oh, at the very least. We are no longer at dinner, are we?” As the carriage left the bridge and settled onto the road leading down from the peaks, his hand idly moved up Cullen’s thigh. “And you _are_ still wearing that marvelous outfit.”

Cullen gave the horse its head, since the road was fairly predictable for the nonce, and turned to Dorian. “Yes, this _outfit._ Pray tell, what _exactly_ is a ‘Tevinter trysting outfit’?”

Dorian’s hand slipped under the blanket to rest on the highest part of Cullen’s thigh, fingertips moving in a slow circle that would have warmed Cullen even had it been winter. “I am sure you will be shocked and surprised to learn that magic is involved.”

“Ah, of course,” Cullen replied, his tone of resignation belied by the smile on his face. “I should have known. We _are_ talking about a _Tevinter_ trysting outfit.” Once, the magic would have been more than a small cause for concern. But after spending so much time with Dorian, he found that he trusted the man, even when it came to magic - as long as it was _Dorian_.

Nudging Cullen’s leg with his own, Dorian scolded him with a glare. “Hush, Commander. Not _everything_ the Imperium accomplishes requires magic. I’m sure I could think of something that doesn’t.”

“Eventually, I’m su-- Oh.” Cullen cleared his throat as the touch on his thigh changed from Dorian rubbing him through cloth to the feeling of flesh on flesh. “So… how does it work, exactly?”

“Felt that, did we?” Dorian chuckled. “You must understand that a lot of thought went into the outfit’s design. It starts with the choice of cloth. Warm, neutral tones with enticingly soft materials. For example, dark gold crushed velvet for the legs.” Cullen sucked in his breath as Dorian traced a slow, teasing path down and then up the warrior’s inner thighs. “Chocolate brown chiffon over silk for the arms.” The hand moved from Cullen’s legs to fondle the other man's biceps. “Maker, those muscles...”

Cullen couldn’t help but grin and flex his arms slightly under the mage’s touch. “I’ve noticed you admiring them from time to time.”

A spark of mischief lit Dorian’s eyes. “Indeed. About as much as you admire the view when I leave the gardens after a chess match.”

“You’ve noticed, then?” Cullen wasn’t sure if he should be embarrassed or not, then decided there was nothing wrong with openly admiring the man to whom he’d grown so close. “I won’t deny that the sight is tantalizing.”

“You’re perfectly welcome to do more than look, you know,” Dorian murmured as his hand moved to Cullen’s chest, where a few cords dangled from various points. Cullen had noticed and dismissed them as he’d dressed earlier, though Vivienne had later taken the time to arrange them more precisely. “And here, black satin silk, which leads me to another feature of this outfit. One of my favorites, in fact.” With an elegant little gesture, he grabbed one of the cords and tugged, and Cullen felt a tiny puff of air on his chest. Before he could figure out what Dorian had done, the mage slipped his fingers beneath that black silk, gently circling one of Cullen’s nipples with warm fingertips.

Cullen gasped at the unexpected touch, eyes widening. “You mean…”

“Oh, yes. There are quite a few clever little openings sewn throughout the clothes. Some need a little help to open, while others...” The arm around Cullen’s waist shifted, and a few seconds later strong fingers stroked his back with a deft, sensuous touch. “...Are always presenting an invitation, so to speak.”

Cullen gave a shuddering little breath as the light pressure sent delicious little shivers through him. “I would imagine,” he said in a breathy voice, “that such openings are in a number of places?”

Dorian leaned in, close enough that Cullen felt the hairs of his mustache dance on his ear. “Very much so, Amatus. After all, it would be rather difficult to have a good tryst if certain regions were inaccessible, wouldn’t it?”

“You have a point there,” Cullen said, then moaned softly as Dorian’s hand settled on the bulge between his legs and _squeezed._ Despite the fact that Cullen _knew_ there was cloth between them there, it certainly didn’t _feel_ like it.

“So I do,” Dorian said with a wicked smirk. “And that’s where the magic comes in. A spell woven into the cloth itself, to change the sensation. To turn the sensual into the erotic.” He watched Cullen’s face closely, lips slightly parted, as he stroked along Cullen’s length with his palm.

Cullen’s breath escaped in a series of quick pants as his hips jerked forward in reaction. It was… _more_ than what he expected, as if a little fillip of pleasure had been added to the mix, something beyond the mere meeting of skin on skin. “Maker’s _breath!”_

Dorian licked his lips, then leaned in close, breath hot on the shell of Cullen’s ear as he masterfully manipulated Cullen’s cock. “You only say that because you haven’t felt _mine_ down there yet.”

Cullen’s hand tightened on the reins, causing them to jerk, which in turn made the horse stop and rear in place. Dorian cursed in Tevene under his breath, then withdrew his hand. “But perhaps a full demonstration should wait until we are no longer in motion,” he observed with an exaggerated sigh. Flicking his fingers forward, he called a few wisps into being to light the road ahead of them. “And I’ll make sure the horse won’t founder while I’m at it. The fewer interruptions, the better, hmm?”

Cullen nodded and took the reins firmly with both hands again, all too aware of the throbbing in his groin as he did so. Eager to see what Dorian had planned, he took advantage of the wisps’ light to move the horse from a walk to a canter so they could cover ground more quickly.

As the carriage moved along, Dorian didn’t precisely leave Cullen alone, but his fondling was more along the lines of expressing affection than outright foreplay. After a while, Cullen felt Dorian’s arms settle around his waist as he lowered his head onto the warrior’s shoulder. Cullen turned his head long enough to plant a gentle kiss on Dorian’s hair, a smile on his face. “Copper for your thoughts.”

“A copper? I’ll have you know, they’re worth at _least_ a royal, or whatever you Fereldans call them,” Dorian protested, though there wasn’t much indignation behind the protest.

“A kiss, then?” Cullen offered.

“Hmm. I’ll accept that, Commander, though I’ll collect later.” For a moment, Dorian fell silent, and the air filled with the sounds of the horse’s hooves and the creaking of the carriage. “You know,” he said at last, “for all that a carriage ride by moonlight does seem like a scene straight out of those torrid novels Cassandra prefers, I have to admit I rather like it.” After clearing his throat, he added, “And _please_ don’t tell Cassandra or Josephine I said that. I’d rather we kept _some_ little secrets between us, hmm?”

With a chuckle, Cullen took the reins into one hand and wrapped an arm around Dorian, pulling him close. “I think that a wise decision,” he said gravely. “Though I hope you never think that _we_ need to be a secret.”

Dorian didn’t answer immediately, and Cullen felt himself tense at the delay. Did Dorian _want_ the secrecy, to keep it hidden? Had Cullen misread his wishes? Then Dorian leaned up and brushed his lips against Cullen’s cheek. “I have always hoped we need not be. But then, I still recall the time when I was wondering whether you were interested at all.” A light chuckle warmed Cullen’s neck as Dorian laid his head on Cullen’s shoulder once more. “Honestly, at first I just thought you were trying to distract me from calling checkmate.”

Cullen laughed and canted his head to rest lightly on Dorian’s, though he kept his eyes on the road. “You were not the one who was distracted. Do you have any idea how hypnotizing you are to watch when you’re concentrating?”

“Oh?” Dorian hummed, then poked Cullen in the side. “Do go on. I _need_ to hear this.”

“Well,” Cullen began, “first you would do that thing where you pulled your lower lip into your mouth and then very slowly let it go - except, of course, for that last little bit you held between your teeth. That meant you would be sitting there with one lip glistening and the hint of perfect teeth on display, and all I could think about was leaning over the table and sucking that lip back into its proper place.”

“Truly?”

“Absolutely. Then, after that, your tongue would invariably make an appearance, coming out to lodge itself in the corner of your mouth. That’s how I could always tell when you were about to put me in check, by the way. But you couldn’t just pull your tongue back in, oh no, you had to slowly moisten your lips in a provocative manner before you took that little breath of yours - the one that meant you thought you were going to win - before moving your piece into check.” Cullen smiled. “I would be lying if I said I have never allowed my strategy to be compromised simply to see it.”

Dorian laughed softly. “My dear Commander, I had no idea.”

“It was pure torment,” Cullen commented with a little shake of his head. “I assumed you did it on purpose.” When Dorian remained silent, Cullen looked at him and grinned. “So it _was_ on purpose!”

“A man can dream, can he not?” Dorian nuzzled Cullen’s cheek for a moment, just before a lurch in the carriage made him fall into Cullen’s lap. _“Kaffas!_ What is wrong with that animal?”

Cullen quickly took the reins in both hands once more as he steered the horse clear of the rest of the holes in the road. “Ice can cut grooves into soft roads,” he explained, looking around them so as to gauge where they were. “I believe we are far enough. There should be a good vantage point over there,” he pointed. “I recall a cliff overlooking a chasm. We’d be away from the road, and no one could, ah, watch.”

“Oh?” Dorian pulled himself up so he was close to Cullen, one curl of his mustache raised in a smirk. “Why, are you under the impression that I intend to visit such acts upon you that it had best be kept out of sight of all and sundry?”

“Well... aren’t you?”

One of Dorian’s eyebrows raised in a wicked arch. “My _dear_ Commander, I think it best I _show_ you - but only once we are in place, hmm?”

For some reason, that answer made Cullen’s mouth go instantly dry, and he focused his attention on guiding the horse carefully off the road and to the place he had in mind. Soon, the carriage was resting on a cliff that gave them a beautiful view of the moon-kissed valley below them, edged in the mysterious greys and purples of the night. Cullen didn’t really look at that, however. His attention for the following minutes was instead on making sure the carriage was properly braked and the horse was tethered to a tree, munching on the contents of a feedbag Cullen had found hanging in a blatant hint from the harness.

Only then did he return to the carriage, pull himself in, and straddle Dorian, looking deep into those pale eyes as he pressed their foreheads together in an intimate gesture. “Show me.”

In answer, Dorian’s hands settled on Cullen’s chest. Slowly they slid down the man’s torso, lingering to feel the taut musculature of the pectorals, then the abs, before coming to rest on Cullen’s hips. “As you wish, Amatus.”


	5. Add a Little Spice

Dorian had, over time, learned the nuance and variation of the smiles he could bring to Cullen's lips. Some of them, the more adorable ones, were usually accompanied by slightly reddened ears and followed an unexpected kiss or teasing comment. Others were gentle, and typically appeared after a slow kiss or an extended embrace. The sly smiles, of course, abounded during a chess game, since the man was Dorian's superior when it came to strategy, despite the mage's endless protestations to the contrary.

However, while those smiles ranged from sweet to endearing, there was yet another type of smile, the kind which made Dorian's mouth go dry and his pulse race. It invariably appeared before things _happened._ Things like the tightly controlled Commander of the Inquisition clearing his desk with one sweep of his arm before pressing Dorian against it for a passionate - if clothed - series of kisses, or that same Commander on a different day pushing Dorian into a corner and kneeling so he could show the mage just how skilled he could be with his tongue.

It was _that_ smile which came to Cullen's face in response to Dorian's _As you wish,_ and it took Dorian's breath away for a moment, just before the man growled, "Good."

After a shuddering exhale, Dorian closed his eyes and he whispered fervently, _"Festis bei umo canavarum."_

Cullen only chuckled darkly. "Someday you'll have to tell me what that means, since it seems I'm talented at drawing the phrase from your mouth." His eyes twinkled in amusement. "Or maybe I'll ask Krem. He seems a nice enough fellow. Surely he'd be willing to teach me some Tevene."

Dorian had to chuckle at that. "Do recall he _was_ a soldier and _is_ a mercenary working with the Iron Bull. I would imagine he has quite the sense of humor."

"True," Cullen said, then rolled his hips again. "Although to be honest, I'd rather not talk about him or Bull right now."

A soft moan escaped Dorian's lips. "How do you do that?" It still caught him by surprise, that boldness. For all that Cullen could become flustered or blush when Dorian made a suggestion a bit beyond what Cullen was used to discussing, there were also moments when he seemed to simply make a decision and then almost aggressively pursue it - like kissing Dorian senseless on top of his desk. What people mistook for shyness or prudity was, in fact, calculation. When he chose not to act, he did not. But when the time came for action...

Cullen didn't even need to ask what Dorian meant. He just smiled with _that_ smile, the one Dorian could never describe in polite conversation and which always blazed a tingling path down to the mage's groin, before leaning in for a long, deep kiss.

The kiss found tinder inside Dorian and lit it, and suddenly he was ablaze: with passion, with hunger, and with something else he daren't name, something forbidden to him his entire life. Pushing that thought aside, Dorian pulled himself back to some semblance of having a bit more control of the situation. "I thought," he said, in between a series of light, fluttering kisses as his lips danced down Cullen's neck, "that it was my turn to visit hedonistic acts upon you?"

"Again, true," Cullen said with a low chuckle, then pulled back and took a deep breath. "Very well, then." Slowly he extracted his hands from underneath Dorian, and then slid them up Dorian's torso. "I would have had to eventually stop anyway," he pointed out. "Your clothing requires a ridiculous amount of cleverness to understand."

Dorian chuckled and cupped Cullen's face with his hands. "And yet it is you, tonight, which I dearly wish to unwrap first." He brought their lips together, and again felt that fire within. He was only partially aware of the way he leaned into Cullen, of the way his hands and arms wrapped almost desperately around the other man's neck and shoulders, or the way Cullen hugged him back just as tightly. The carriage creaked as they both ended up on the seat, the blankets softening the blow when Dorian pushed Cullen down onto his back. He only knew that when he drew back, the dancing light of the wisps showed lips darkened with lust and blond hair thoroughly mussed. "You're glorious," he murmured, fingers lazily tracing whorls on Cullen's chest as he pushed himself upright.

One corner of Cullen's mouth lifted into a gentle smile as he reached up to smooth back a bit of Dorian's hair before sinking his hand into it and tugging him close enough for their lips to touch. "Now show me _your_ glory." The words were half-whisper, half-command, and wholly enticing.

"Oh, I intend to." With a tiny thought, Dorian gathered a hint of cold around his fingertips, then tugged at a few of the cords. Slipping his fingers inside, he slowly traced the lines of muscle on Cullen's chest beneath the cloth. Cullen bit his lips and let his head drop back as he moaned softly at the unexpected sensation. Leaning down, Dorian's lips latched onto the invitingly exposed neck, lips tracing a path down and up that sensitive flesh.

Beneath him, Cullen shifted and writhed in response to the contrast between Dorian's heated lips and chilled fingertips. His breath shortened, especially when those hands began to roam. Dorian took full advantage of the cloth, using the fabric to awaken Cullen's skin, then his fingers to tantalize and tease, and, ultimately, the magic to make Cullen gasp. When he finally tugged the cord that allowed him to simply pull the Cullen's shirt wide open and reveal Cullen's chest, the warrior gasped, "Maker's breath!"

"Mmm," Dorian hummed against Cullen's throat, then grinned. "Ah, yes. That reminds me."

The seat of the carriage was not endlessly wide, but Dorian had plenty of motivation to be creative. Slowly he slid down so that his knees were on the lower level, his hands enjoying Cullen's stomach as he did so while his lips moved down to the man's chest. His lips and teeth teased Cullen endlessly, toying in particular with the man's nipples. Each and every moan and gasp _Dorian_ seemed to go straight to the mage's groin.

Meanwhile, Dorian's hands did not remain in one place, moving ever downwards. Though Dorian _did_ smooth his palm over Cullen's hard length, he didn't linger. Instead, his fingers plied the legs wrapped in velvet, knowing what it would feel like as he alternated light touches with firm strokes. The tingling, the warmth, the shivery sensations that would radiate out as Dorian manipulated those marvelous muscles: those all contributed to the little jerking motions of Cullen's hips and the increasing shortness of his breath.

Cullen managed to restrain himself admirably right up until the moment when Dorian abruptly abandoned his chest and moved his mouth down to that oh-so-tempting bulge he'd been so assiduously avoiding. He didn't use any magic, or invoke any special element of the cloth, but when he placed his lips on Cullen's shaft and sucked as best as he could through the cloth, Cullen bucked beneath him and groaned loudly enough that their distance from Skyhold was well warranted.

So when Dorian pulled back, Cullen looked at him with a confused look on his face. "Dorian?"

Dorian licked his lips, taking in the view all in one glance: Cullen's curling hair, his flushed cheeks, and the hard line of his length fighting to be released. "Oh, Amatus. We've only just begun." Leaning in, he set his lips next to Cullen's ear. "I _want_ you."

Taking Cullen's hands, Dorian pulled him up into a seated position once again, then turned him so that he was sitting normally on the seat. He suspected Cullen would not like to be bound - he had learned enough of the ex-Templar's past that he dared not suggest it - but he had other ideas. Gently he took Cullen's arms and pushed them back, spreading them as he did so. "I have a challenge for you, Amatus: hold onto the seat, and don't let go, no matter what I do to you." He pushed himself up long enough to brush his lips against Cullen's, then raised an eyebrow in challenge. "If you can."

Cullen's chest rumbled with a low growl as he set his hands on the bar that ran along the back of the seat. "You're a cruel, cruel man, Dorian."

Dorian smirked. "Oh, I know." Hands settling on Cullen's hips, he pulled the lower part of Cullen's torso forward until he was almost dangling off the edge of the seat - almost, but not quite. Then he reached up and carefully closed Cullen's shirt, earning a raised eyebrow.

"I thought the whole point was to get me naked," he noted.

"No, Amatus." Dorian moved his hands down to Cullen's hips once more, then to his thighs, spreading them wide enough that he could comfortably settle between them. "The _point_ is your pleasure." Since he emphasized the word with a palm pressed firmly on Cullen's cock as he spoke, the only answer he got was a long, drawn out moan as Cullen's head tipped back. Pushing himself up, Dorian caught the man's face between his hands and looked him in the eyes. "But do not feel as if you must pretend to enjoy this. Tell me if it is too much, or not to your liking. I want this to be something to be repeated, not something to be avoided."

Cullen's face softened, though he chuckled. "You have a peculiar sense of timing," he said breathily, "considering that I feel like I'm about to rip right through at least a _part_ of this outfit."

Dorian laughed softly. "That may be true, but the statement stands. You promise to tell me?"

"I promise," Cullen assured him. "Though I suspect that given enough time, you are going to render me incapable of anything but shouting your name."

"Am I so predictable, then?"

"Only when it truly matters." Cullen tipped his head up slightly, inviting a kiss, which Dorian was only too happy to provide. When it came to an end, there was a smile on both their lips. "I trust you, Dorian," Cullen told him in a low tone.

Dorian felt his breath hitch, and for a moment all he could do was stare at Cullen as a silly little grin played across his face. Then he pressed his forehead against Cullen's. "Thank you, Amatus."

After a silent moment and another gentle kiss, Cullen rasped in a slightly strained voice, "Now… about that _point_ you keep bringing up."

"Is it demanding attention?" Dorian raked his fingers down Cullen's chest again, enjoying the sound of the hissed indrawn breath followed by a shuddering groan as Cullen's head fell back once more. "How absolutely dreadful for you." Lightly he ran his fingers down the cloth straining so hard to contain Cullen, then knelt in front of the man. "Perhaps I can provide assistance, hmm?" As he tugged Cullen's trousers open, Dorian glanced up and Cullen and winked.

"Maker," Cullen groaned as his head fell back. "Whatever you want, just… _please."_

Something about that plea went straight to his heart, then, inevitably, _lower._ As he licked his lips, Dorian let his gaze fall back to the matter at hand. His kneeling position made it so _easy_ to lean in and circle his tongue around that deliciously tempting tip, after all. Then, naturally, since his lips were already so close, it was but a mere thought from gliding his tongue on that warm length to pulling it into his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue as his hand rose to grasp the rest of it below and squeeze firmly. The drops of liquid leaking out of the tiny slit were eagerly lapped up, and Dorian couldn't help but give a little moan of his own, and that hunger within flared with renewed desperation.

He _wanted_ Cullen - the man's scent was far too intoxicating for Dorian to justify denying himself any further. Greedily his mouth moved over his new prize, kissing and licking every inch of it without mercy. His hands stroked down Cullen's inner thighs, feeling each and every little quiver and tensing of the muscles there as a minor victory over the man's purported self-control. Cullen's breath quickly became ragged as Dorian's tongue explored each and every fold and vein of his cock and balls, and the carriage creaked as Cullen's grip tightened on the back of the seat. When those wandering lips reached the tip of his length once more, Cullen couldn't help the long, drawn-out groan which ended with an abrupt cry as Dorian abruptly pulled much of the man's length into his mouth.

The cry brought a moan to Dorian's lips, locked as they were around Cullen. That moan turned into a hum as he he went down even further, not stopping until breathing became impossible and his world became, for that moment, nothing but Cullen. The heat of his skin, the shifting of his hips, and the sound of his harsh breaths echoing around them - they were all bits of Cullen, precious to Dorian in a way that such things had rarely been before.

The thought spurred him on, removing the sensation of time as he sucked and stroked Cullen to completion. Only Cullen's pleasure mattered, only _Cullen_ mattered, and Dorian intended to make it clear even if the actual words were difficult to express. So every inch of skin was lavished, every bead of sweat lapped up, and every moan met with a hum from Dorian. When he felt Cullen's thighs begin to shake and contract, Dorian settled his hands on Cullen's hips and pulled him deep, refusing to relinquish even one moment of intimacy.

It was only after, as Dorian slowly pulled himself away from the panting warrior and reached up to wipe off his own mouth and chin, that he suddenly found himself reluctant to look at the man's face. Doubt settled in as a cascade of despicable little memories from the past abruptly rose in a flurry in his mind, and once roused, they were difficult to dispel. Instead, he reached for the bottle of wine still wrapped in the blanket and pulled it towards him as he moved to sit next to Cullen.

When an arm settled around his waist and pulled him closer, Dorian gave a little yelp which drew a tired chuckle from Cullen. "I can let go of the seat now, can't I?" Cullen asked as he nuzzled Dorian's cheek.

"Ah, yes." Clearing his throat, he finally turned to look at Cullen. "I'd quite forgotten." He was about to add more, but the smile on Cullen's face made him pause. It wasn't pitying, nor was it the smile of someone who was simply being polite. It wasn't even the smile of someone who had enjoyed themselves, but was ready to move on in the morning - he'd certainly become familiar enough with _that_ kind of smile to last him a lifetime. No, this smile was so inexpressibly tender that Dorian couldn't help but respond with one of his own, even if his was a bit more hesitant at first. "So, ah, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Even better." Cullen leaned in and drew Dorian's lips into a kiss.

Toes curling, Dorian pressed into Cullen, whimpering softly into the kiss. Cullen's fingers reached out to trail slowly down and up Dorian's neck, coming to rest on Dorian's cheek just as the kiss came to an end. "Ah, better?" Dorian asked, voice a trifle hoarse.

"Yes. _You_ enjoyed _me."_ Cullen blinked slowly as he smiled. "And I enjoyed _that."_

Dorian found it hard to look away from Cullen, from that smile. It wasn't that it was completely new, but it was so _intense_ that it was almost a new experience. "Oh. Good. That's good."

"There's only one problem," Cullen told him.

 _Ah. Here it comes._ Pushing his confidence to the foreground, rather than letting the smile falter as was his wont, Dorian chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "And what is that, hmm?" _What will your excuse be?_

Cullen's hand moved to settle between Dorian's legs, stroking the bulge he found there with an unexpected firmness. "We have yet to take care of this."

Dorian's eyelids fluttered for a minute, grateful for an excuse not to show his relief. _Not an excuse then._ Not a bowing out, not a _"that was fun, but",_ and not a reminder that the Commander of the Inquisition couldn't really afford to dally with a Tevinter mage. "Oh, dear, that is a problem," he murmured. "What do you intend to do about it?"

The smile became a bit less _tender_ and a bit more wicked, and Cullen leaned in to kiss Dorian's ear before growling, "Don't worry. This time _I'll_ show _you."_

The next morning, the light of the sun crept slowly over the ground below. First, it found the horse dozing, ears flickering disinterestedly at the various birds telling the world to wake up. Then it highlighted a wine bottle, thrown aside at some point in the night when it had been found empty. Next it lit upon a bundle made of black silk, gold velvet, and brown chiffon, draped rather haphazardly over one of the now extinguished lanterns of the carriage. More cloth covered the other one, the white, gold, and cream familiar to anyone who had seen Dorian's outfit from the day before.

The rays of the sun kept moving, warming a large pile of blankets on the ground next to the carriage. A strange, breathy sound came at intervals from the pile, though that stopped once the sun climbed high enough. Part of the blankets moved as a hand pushed them aside, and a little groan emerged from the woolen cocoon. "That can't be the sun already, can it?"

Cullen chuckled quietly as Dorian grumpily pulled the blankets back over their heads. "I'm afraid so. I wasn't particularly paying attention to the time last night."

Wrapping his arms around the other man, Dorian pulled himself closer. "Neither was I. In fact, I was rather distracted, for some reason. I blame you." He tilted his head up slightly so he could give Cullen a good glare. "For everything."

"I said I was sorry about your pants." Cullen's smile, Dorian noted, was less than apologetic. In fact, it seemed almost… _smirky._ "Maybe if you had fewer buckles and more buttons, things like that wouldn't happen."

"Or _perhaps_ you just need to learn a little more finesse when getting someone out of his clothes," Dorian grumped. "Not _everything_ is a battle, you know."

Shaking in an effort not to laugh, Cullen gently cupped Dorian's cheek and brought their lips together in a kiss. "Then I guess I'm just going to have to practice, aren't I? That's what a good soldier does, after all." As his lips sought Dorian's neck, Cullen gently pushed the mage onto his back. "Lots and lots of practice. And I am a _very_ good soldier."

Dorian shuddered as Cullen's hand slowly moved over his bare chest. "Ah, I suppose we should be getting back to Skyhold, shouldn't we?" When Cullen's fingers raked over his stomach and then wrapped around his morning ache, however, all thoughts of going back somehow seemed to scatter.

"Weren't we ordered not to return until we'd gotten it out of our system?" Cullen's strokes were slow but sure, and more than enough to make Dorian moan. With a self-satisfied smile on his face, Cullen hitched himself up and over, holding his torso just high enough that the rocking of his hips rubbed their lengths together. "I wouldn't want to start disobeying the Inquisitor now. Better safe than sorry when it comes to Adaar."

"Most definitely." Dorian's eyelids fluttered shut as he let his hips settle into a delightful counter-rhythm to the one set by Cullen. When Cullen's lips sought and claimed his neck, time drifted away from them once more as each found the other impossible to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the whole story! I had quite a bit of fun writing this, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! :)
> 
> Also, Cullen did go to Krem for [some language lessons,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4339379) if you'd like to read more about that.
> 
> As always, many thanks to my amazing beta reader, [Bethadots](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bethadots), and make sure to check out her own works!


End file.
